


This is Gospel [CHROM x M!ROBIN]

by GoodByeBallad



Series: AGAINST THE WORDS OF GOSPEL [ChromxM!Robin, Post-Awakening] [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, M/M, Minor Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Minor Lissa/Donnel (Fire Emblem), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodByeBallad/pseuds/GoodByeBallad
Summary: “I’ve been focusing on the gloomy corners of life ever since you disappeared. The shadows always remind me of you.”The exalt shook his head before letting his face fall into his hands. His hair tumbled in messy curls around his fingers.“Robin, I keep searching for you in the dark.”[Post-Game Chrobin // ReWritten Story Originally from 2016]
Relationships: Chrom & Frederick (Fire Emblem), Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Frederick & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: AGAINST THE WORDS OF GOSPEL [ChromxM!Robin, Post-Awakening] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199480
Kudos: 1





	This is Gospel [CHROM x M!ROBIN]

Disclaimer:

**FIRE EMBLEM IS A PRODUCT OF NINTENDO.**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I CLAIM ONLY MY WRITING, INTERPRETATION ON THE SOURCE CONTENT, AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THE STORY.**

Enjoy!


End file.
